The USS Enterprise rescues the Power Rangers
The Power Rangers teleport to Edenoi soon enough, landing on the surface of the planet in between a mountain range. Tommy warns them to be prepared for anything, Aisha notes explosions in the distance which seem to be getting closer. The Spiderface Ship is blasting at the scenery still, the blastwaves taking the Rangers aback, Rocky remarking someone is using some heavy-duty firepower. Aisha wonders why since there's nothing out there but rocks, Billy points out the spaceship trying to disrupt the planet's surface. Tommy says they'd better take cover before they end up disrupted, and just then, the blasts strike all around them, preventing our heroes from doing much of anything. The explosions suddenly halt, giving them time enough to hide between a formation of rocks. White Ranger figures that should provide enough cover if the shelling starts again, but they've got to find who's doing it and why. Blue Ranger knows they're close, and speaking of close, some of the Edenites are discovered close on the horizon by Yellow Ranger. Four slaves dig in the sands in the distance, the one in white, Dex, thinks he sees movement where the Rangers are. Aisha alerts the others to the location of the Edenites, but she's unsure if it's them or not. King Lexian is seen digging, stopping to look around, wondering where Dex went. Billy fills the Rangers in on some information he reviewed back at the Command Center, about how this area of the planet being honeycombed with pockets of poisonous gas just below the surface. This explains the gas masks, but Tommy & Aisha just don't understand why anyone would want to release the gases. Suddenly, four brown robed Edenites leap onto the scene in a manner the Power Rangers only do. Dex seems to be leading them (although he seems to have ditched the white robe he had in the Kamen Rider footage from a few seconds back), demanding to know what the intruders are doing here. White Ranger tells him they mean no harm and come in peace, one of the Edenites scoffs and calls this a likely story. Blue Ranger mentions they received a report their planet was in danger, another Edenite says he lies as they sent no report to the likes of them. Dex says they seem to pose as friends, but their garments betray them, they were sent by Count Dregon to further enslave his people. The Rangers try protesting this, Red Ranger telling them that they're from Earth and don't even know who this Dregon guy is. Thinking this more lies, Dex waves his arm around while motioning his fingers into a special position. He calls on the powers of light & truth to become Masked Rider, doing an arm gesture, he shouts for Ecto-Phase to Activate, his belt glows to life and his body Morphs into the buggy powered costume of the Masked Rider! Masked Rider leaps into the air and lands atop a rock, telling the Power Rangers that now they shall pay. The Rangers are stunned by this apparent hero's appearance, Tommy knows he definitely has the wrong idea about them. Masked Rider does more hand gestures while saying there's no room on this planet for Count Dregon and his evil Plague Patrol, telling the Defenders Of Edenoi to stand with him now. Yellow Ranger pleas for the possibility of talking this through, but Masked Rider tells her to be silent, as words have no meaning on a planet under the cape of war. The three robed Edenites race towards our heroes, the Rangers are forced to give up trying to talk their way out of this, and fight to defend themselves against this misunderstanding. Masked Rider jumps into the fray as well, separating Red & White Rangers off into a battle elsewhere while his teammates remain behind to tackle the others. The USS Enterprise (alternate reality) comes out of warp and arrives at Edenoi. Captain Kirk orders his crew to prepare for atmospheric entry. The Enterprise enters Edenoi's atmosphere. Kirk then orders Scotty to prepare the transporters and beam the Power Rangers aboard the Enterprise. The Enterprise comes within transporter range and beams the Power Rangers aboard. The Enterprise then leaves Edenoi and goes back into space. The Enterprise then warps back to Earth. Category:Fan Fiction